


Hobby

by vamplover82



Series: Hobby [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fingerfucking, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a secret hobby.  Gerard decides to take up his hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

Gerard slowly headed toward the bus, so tired he was practically dragging his feet. Doing shows was always great; they just left him physically exhausted afterward.

As he got on the bus, Gerard saw Ray and Bob sitting near the front, looking impatient. Well, Ray was anyway, Bob just had a stoic look on his face.

"Waiting for Mikey?" Gerard asked, receiving a nod from Bob.

He wasn't really surprised; more often than not, the three of them went out if they had time after a show. Gerard went with them sometimes, if he wasn't too tired and was feeling masochistic enough to want to go sit at a bar with them and not drink while they did.

Mikey hurried toward the front of the bus a minute later.

"You coming with us tonight, Gee?"

"Nah, I'm too tired. I think I'm just gonna crash."

"Alright, suit yourself." Mikey said, hugging Gerard on his way off the bus.

Ray and Bob called a goodnight to Gerard as they followed Mikey out.

Gerard sat down momentarily, trying to decide whether to shower and change or just fall in bed. When merely standing up again proved to be an effort, Gerard decided that crashing would be the best option.

Once he got to bed, however, Gerard found himself unable to fall asleep. And unfortunately, no amount of clearing his mind or counting sheep seemed to help.

After lying in bed for forty-five minutes, Gerard decided that sleep was a lost cause and tried to come up with something to do that wouldn't require much energy. He found himself wondering what Frank was up to.

For the past several months, after a concert was over, Frank would always head straight for his bunk and shut his curtains. Neither Gerard, nor any of the others had questioned what Frank did every night, and they always just let him be.

Lately though, Gerard had been trying to figure it out. He knew Frank didn't just go to sleep, because every so often, he would hear Frank muttering to himself or swearing.

So Gerard thought he'd just take a peek to satisfy his curiosity. He could be stealthy enough to make sure that Frank wouldn't even notice, and hey, he might even get some good blackmail material out of it.

With that in mind, Gerard quietly climbed out of his bunk and snuck over to Frank's bunk. Making sure his body would block out any light that might alert Frank to his presence, Gerard carefully eased the curtain open an inch and peered inside.

What he saw had him laughing so hard he fell down, startling Frank. Frank peeked out of his bunk, looking at Gerard.

"What's so funny, Gee?"

When Gerard got his breath back enough to speak, he managed to get out

"You knit?!" Which abruptly sent him into another fit of laughter.

**********

"What?!?!" Frank shrieked, turning red in the face.

By that time, Gerard had calmed down sufficiently to be able to speak again.

"Dude, I wanted to know what you always did when you shut yourself in your bunk. So I peeked."

He chuckled. "I can't believe that you knit. Seems like such a girly hobby."

"Hey!" Frank exclaimed indignantly. "There are plenty of men out there who knit."

"Oh, I'm sure. Most of them are probably gay though."

"Oh fuck off, Gerard. There are straight guys that knit too."

"Really, like who?"

Frank contemplated a moment before replying. "Well…just because I can't think of any doesn't mean there aren't any. I mean, I can't be the only one."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!" Frank said suddenly. "What were you doing looking in my bunk anyway? I could've been jerking off or something."

"I should only be so lucky." Gerard replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Frank gave that a dismissive wave. Typical Gerard.

Frank went quiet for a minute before getting an almost scared look on his face.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?"

"What fun would that be?" Gerard asked teasingly.

"Come on Gee, please? If you tell the guys, I'll never hear the end of it. It's bad enough that you found out."

Gerard thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I wouldn't _have_ to. But you might owe me later."

"Alright, Gee. Deal."

***

Just remembering their conversation kept Gerard entertained for pretty much the entirety of the next day. One thought was bothering him though, and he decided to ask Frank about it. He waited until he and Frank were alone before blurting out his question.

"Why do you like knitting so much?"

Frank looked at him consideringly. "Well, it's pretty relaxing and doesn't take a lot of effort. Kinda the perfect post-show wind down activity. Not to mention that it keeps my fingers nimble. Good for guitar playing."

Gerard looked thoughtful for a moment, and Frank waited for his reply.

"Can you teach me?"

That was not what Frank had been expecting. "Why?"

"Well, sometimes I have trouble sleeping after shows, and I've been trying to find something low-stress to occupy me…" He trailed off.

Frank smiled. "Sure, I'll teach you."

Then he grinned. "Who's the gay one now?"

"Oh, please." Gerard scoffed. "I've always been the gay one."

They both laughed.

**********

Frank and Gerard didn't get a chance to start the knitting lessons for a couple of days because Mikey practically dragged Gerard with when he went out.

"I just wanna spend some time with you, Gee," was all he said when Gerard protested.

And how could Gerard say no to that?

So, finally Mikey had had enough time with Gerard and let him stay behind when the rest of them went out.

Once the other three had gone out for the night, Frank pulled out what looked like a huge tote bag. When Gerard looked inside, he saw that it was full of yarn, needles, and other various things he assumed were helpful when knitting.

Frank rummaged in the bag for a minute before pulling out a small ball of dark blue yard and a set of needles. He gestured for Gerard to sit next to him so that Gerard could see what he was doing.

"To start with, you're just gonna make a small patch. I don't have enough of this yarn left to make anything else." Gerard nodded.

Frank then took one of the needles and proceeded to make a loop. He did so slowly, to make sure Gerard could follow what he was doing. Frank had Gerard make a loop on the needle to make sure he got it right.

"Then you just do that until you have twenty stitches on the needle."

Gerard nodded his acknowledgement, frowning in concentration.

While Gerard was busy with that, Frank pulled out another set of needles that had a half-finished scarf on one of them. He began knitting and kept going until Gerard finished casting his stitches ten minutes later.

"Now what?"

"Well, now we get to the actual knitting."

Frank grabbed his own needles and demonstrated for Gerard.

"Think you can manage?"

"If you can do it, I'm sure I can manage to get the hang of it." Gerard smiled cheekily.

"Ha ha, very funny." Frank replied sarcastically. "Just wait 'til we see what your first effort looks like."

***

After that, Gerard was fairly quiet, trying to concentrate on his knitting. Frank essentially talked at him, knitting his scarf fairly quickly.

"It's actually kinda nice to have someone else to knit with. Especially since no one else really knows about it." Frank sighed.

"I don't need to scream it from the rooftops or anything, but it's nice to have someone else around who gets it."

"Why didn't you just tell someone then?" Gerard asked, taking a moment to frown at the hole in the middle of his patch.

"Because. Just having someone know about it really isn't the same as actually sharing it with them. And how likely was it that I'd happen to find someone I'm around a lot who'd want to knit too?"

"Obviously more likely than you thought." Gerard said, smiling.

"Touché." Frank smiled back.

**********

Frank and Gerard had been knitting together for about two weeks before Gerard finally felt like he was starting to get better. It had taken him most of a week to make a small patch from the first ball of yarn Frank had given him.

And unfortunately, Frank's prediction about his knitting had been correct. His patch had several small holes and had managed to get wider near the end. Frank had laughed at that, assuring Gerard that it happened to everyone.

Since then, Gerard had begun an actual scarf, only slightly messing up the end he started on. He and Frank took time to knit after pretty much every show, whether or not the others went out.

If they were alone, Frank and Gerard would talk about anything and everything while they knitted. On the rarer occasions when one of the others stayed on the bus, they would sit mostly quietly in Frank's bunk, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

Their course of action seemed to be working well until one night when Ray insisted that Frank go out with them.

"Come on, Frank. You hardly ever go out with us anymore. We miss you."

Ray thrust out his lower lip, making huge puppy eyes. Bob joined in a moment later.

"Alright guys, alright. Just quit it with the eyes."

Ray and Bob immediately dropped the matching expressions, high-fiving each other after pushing Frank toward the back of the bus to change.

Gerard looked at Mikey, who made no move to leave his position reclining on his bunk.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna stay here and sleep."

Gerard shrugged.

Soon, Frank headed toward the front of the bus where Bob and Ray were waiting.

"Later, Gee. Mikey."

As soon as they were gone, Mikey jumped down from his bunk, sitting next to Gerard on his.

"Gee, we need to talk." Those words made Gerard's stomach drop; they never meant anything good.

"Look…Bob, Ray, and I know what you and Frank have been up to, and we're kinda worried."

"Worried? Why?" Gerard was a little confused.

"Well, we just don't know how it would make the bank look, not to mention that if you two have problems, it could totally fuck up the band."

Gerard was getting more confused by the second. How was knitting going to ruin the band? Impact their image…maybe. Ruin the band…no.

"Look, we all know Frank used to hide in his bunk and jerk off after shows, but since you started joining him…well, we're worried that you guys having sex might mess up the band's dynamic. Or you know, that if you broke up or something, the band might not hold together…" Mikey trailed off, reddening in embarrassment.

Gerard was shocked, but tried not to show it. He thought quickly.

"Mikey, it's not like that. It's like…well…" he trailed off, blushing.

"We're dating and it's more than just fucking and I really don't think we're going to have a problem with the breaking up and ruining the band thing." Gerard said quickly.

Mikey just stared at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally.

"Yeah." Gerard said, smiling.

"We're too good of friends to let that happen."

"Alright."

Mikey didn't look entirely convinced, but he let it go anyway.

Gerard inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

***

By the time Frank got back to the bus, he was utterly exhausted. He flopped down on his bunk and was almost asleep when he was rudely awakened by something heavy landing practically on top of him.

"Gee?" he whispered after determining that the thing was actually a who.

"What do you want?"

"Frankie, we need to be boyfriends."

**********

Frank just laid there for a minute, opening and closing his mouth. Gerard thought he looked like a fish.

"Why?" Frank finally managed to get out.

"Well…when Ray and Bob made you go out with them earlier, it was sort of a ruse. As soon as you left, Mikey started talking about how they were worried about us and the possible impact on the band."

Frank looked confused.

"Confusing, yeah? Because how is us knitting gonna ruin the band?"

Frank nodded. Sometimes Gerard was such a mind-reader.

"Well, they apparently thought that we've been having sex in your bunk, and that was what had them worried. So I told Mikey that he didn't have to worry because we were actually boyfriends."

"Why didn't you just tell him what we were actually doing?"

Gerard flushed. "Well, you were kinda right about the not wanting to admit to knitting, so I just went with what Mikey already thought."

"So now we have to be boyfriends?"

"Well, we either pretend to be boyfriends or we tell them about the knitting."

Frank considered this. "How long would we have to pretend to date?"

"Oh, I figure maybe two weeks or so. Then we can tell the guys we decided we're better off just being friends, and we can do our knitting in our own bunks."

"So…I suppose we'll have to kiss and stuff."

"If we want it to be believable."

"For two weeks, I guess I can handle that."

"Handle it? There are thousands of girls out there who want to date me. You should feel lucky."

Frank laughed.

***

When Frank woke up the next morning, Gerard had already gotten up from Frank's bunk where he had fallen asleep the night before. Frank was always groggy right after he woke up, so he stumbled out of bed with his eyes still half-closed.

He saw Gerard and Mikey getting on the bus and decided to ignore them in favor of the bathroom.

Just before he turned around, Frank found himself being held and thoroughly kissed. He automatically kissed back, still too asleep to protest.

When Gerard let him go with a cheery "morning, babe", Frank stood there for a minute in shock before remembering where he was headed. He turned toward the back of the bus, going to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth.

By the time Frank was done in the bathroom, he had decided that it was a good thing he'd still been mostly asleep when Gerard kissed him. He was almost certain he'd have tensed up otherwise, and that probably wouldn't look too much like they were dating.

Not to mention that it had been a pretty good kiss. Better than any he'd had in recent memory.

Despite that, Frank wanted to give Gerard a piece of his mind over the sneak attack. He found Gerard outside smoking a cigarette.

"What was with kissing me right after I got up, Gee? You know how I am when I wake up." Frank smacked his shoulder.

"Please. If I hadn't gotten to you when you were out of it, you totally would have done something to make it look awkward. Mikey totally bought it." Gerard smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you. We're going on a date tonight." Gerard looked positively gleeful.

"Where to?" Frank asked warily.

"Mikey and I found this really nice restaurant when we went out for coffee, and I got us reservations."

"Aww Gee, can't we just get fast food or something? I hate really nice restaurants."

Gerard laughed. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you somewhere nice?"

"The good kind."

"Psht, if we don't go now, the guys will know something is up." Gerard said, grabbing Frank's hand.

"Alright." Frank sighed defeatedly as Bob approached them.

"So, you're going on a date tonight?" Bob smirked. "Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Gerard replied, grinning naughtily.

Bob just laughed.

***

Frank stepped off the bus a second time after being made to change clothes. Apparently Gerard didn't think a t-shirt and ripped jeans was appropriate attire for their date.

Gerard approved his second outfit, and they set off walking. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand; they both knew the others were watching them leave.

When the bus was out of sight, Gerard dropped Frank's hand, and they reached the restaurant a couple of minutes later.

Gerard gave his name for their reservation, and they were taken to a table. For a little while, Gerard tried to make conversation while Frank just sort of sat there awkwardly, fidgeting.

Gerard stopped talking and grabbed Frank's hand, stopping him from drumming his fingers on the table.

"Dude, relax. You're acting like we really are on a date. If I have to endure awkward silence all night, you'd better put out when we get back."

That made Frank laugh and loosen up considerably.

After the initial awkwardness, the not-a-date went pretty well. Frank and Gerard even managed to have a mini food fight without anyone noticing.

And on the walk back to the bus, it was Frank who grabbed Gerard's hand.

 

 

 

Most of the two weeks passed quickly for Frank. He and Gerard had only gone on a couple of dates since they didn't have a lot of free time, but they had definitely gotten a lot more touchy-feely.

Like the night earlier that week when they had stayed in a hotel. Frank and Gerard had been put in the same room and they convinced the others to come over and watch a movie.

They had been sitting together on the couch, and about twenty minutes into the movie, Gerard began to kiss Frank on the neck lightly. He kept this up for about five minutes before Frank finally dragged Gerard's mouth to his own.

They proceeded to make out for the next half hour, and when Frank finally looked up, the others were gone. He hadn't noticed them leaving, even though they had turned the television off.

It was about then that Frank began to think that he might not be as straight as he had always believed. And that he maybe kinda had feelings for Gerard.

**********

Gerard had known he'd liked Frank for practically the whole two weeks they had been "dating". When he'd first met Frank, Gerard had recognized that Frank was really attractive, but Frank had had a girlfriend at the time, so Gerard had dismissed any thoughts he might have had about being with Frank.

And then he'd kissed Frank that first morning that they were dating. After that, Gerard decided he had to try to do the dating thing right; maybe, just maybe, he could get Frank to like him.

By the end of the two weeks, however, Gerard's plan didn't seem to be working, and he was desperate to have a little more time. So, the next time he saw Frank Gerard gave Frank a lame excuse to continue dating.

"Frank, I really don't think I've quite gotten the hang of knitting enough to do it on my own. Could we maybe keep dating for another week? I'm sure I'll have it down by then."

Gerard thrust his lower lip out slightly and widened his eyes to almost comical proportions, giving Frank his best puppy dog face.

"Alright, Gee. If you really need the help, then I don't mind."

"Thanks, Frankie." Gerard smiled.

To him, that had seemed remarkably easy. He didn't even think he'd have bought such a bad excuse. But he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so Gerard just decided to make the most of his extra week.

***

Unfortunately, they were pretty busy that week, so Gerard barely got to spend any time alone with Frank. They didn't even get to knit as often as they usually did because they were too tired.

After the week was half over and they'd spent so little time together, Frank and Gerard finally had a night free for knitting. As they were knitting, Gerard tried to think of ways to keep them dating a little longer without making Frank suspicious.

The only think he could come up with though, was to hint to Frank that he might want to learn to knit something other than scarves and hope that Frank got the idea and offered to teach him.

Gerard actually did want to learn to knit other things, especially whatever it was that Frank was currently knitting. When Gerard had asked about it, Frank had turned redder than Gerard had ever seen anyone get and refused to say what it was. After much pestering, though, he agreed to tell Gerard what it was when it was done.

So that night, Gerard said to Frank, "You know you're gonna have to teach me how to make whatever you're working on now, right?"

Frank blushed, muttering, "If you still want me to when you know what it is, yeah."

Gerard smiled.

***

Although Gerard brought it up every chance he got, Frank didn't seem to be getting that Gerard wanted him to offer to extend their knitting lessons and by default, their pseudo-dating.

On the last day before they were going to end their charade, however, Frank finally finished what he was knitting.

"What is it? What is it?" Gerard really wanted to know what had Frank so embarrassed.

"Well, it's apairofpntes…" Frank trailed off.

"It's what?"

"It's a pair of panties, alright?"

Gerard started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. By the time he finally calmed down, Frank was all but hiding under his bedcovers.

"Oh my God, you have to teach me!" Gerard was grinning from ear to ear. "Now that's something that'll freak people out if you give it to them."

"Well…I guess if you really want to learn, we could just extend the dating thing for another week. That should give you enough time to get the basics down. By the way, these are for you." Frank said, blushing and shoving the completed panties at Gerard.

"Awesome." Gerard tried not to grin too hard.

***

So Gerard and Frank continued dating and knitting, although neither one was sure how to tell the other that they wanted to keep dating. A couple of nights before they had agreed to stop dating, the band was staying in a hotel for the night.

Frank and Gerard had a room together, as they always seemed to since they started dating. They both got out their knitting stuff once they were settled in, sitting next to each other on the bed.

They had been knitting for a little while when they heard a key in the door and the turning of the door handle. Gerard abruptly remembered that he had lent his key to Mikey in case he wasn't in the room so that Mikey could return the shampoo he'd borrowed from Gerard the other night.

Gerard quickly grabbed all their knitting stuff, shoving it off the far side of the bed. Then he threw himself on Frank, kissing him and sliding a hand up his shirt just as Mikey walked in.

"Hey Gee, I was just returning…oh, uh…sorry to interrupt, I'll be leaving now." He said, dropping the shampoo and key on the desk and retreating quickly.

This accomplished Gerard's goal, keeping Mikey from coming too far into the room and seeing their knitting stuff.

Once Gerard started kissing Frank though, he forgot all about that. Since he already had his hand up Frank's shirt, Gerard decided to take advantage of the situation, moving it until it was over Frank's right nipple.

He circled the nipple lightly with his fingertips, moving his head down to kiss Frank's neck. Frank moaned, squirming under the light touches.

This spurred Gerard on, and he pulled Frank's shirt up, moving his head down to lick at Frank's other nipple. Frank's hands clutched Gerard's head to his chest, his hips rubbing insistently against Gerard's chest.

Gerard decided there needed to be more skin and now. He pulled his mouth off of Frank's chest, ignoring Frank's groan of disappointment and moving his hands to pull Frank's shirt off.

Frank helped get his shirt off and grabbed at the hem of Gerard's shirt, tugging on it. They both pulled Gerard's shirt off and Gerard fell back on top of Frank, grinding his hips down into Frank's and moaning softly at the feel of Frank's erection against his own.

Gerard quickly moved his hands down to fumble with Frank's belt and felt Frank's hands at his own belt. Gerard got Frank's belt undone first and quickly undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees.

Frank got Gerard's belt undone, but he couldn't seem to get the buttons to work.

"Here, let me." Gerard rolled off of Frank, undoing his buttons and pulling his pants off.

By the time he was done, Frank had shed his own pants and was lying on his back with his cock curved up toward his belly. Gerard took a second to sweep his eyes over Frank's body before diving back in and kissing him.

Frank began rubbing his dick against Gerard's, grabbing Gerard's ass to aid his movement. This caused Gerard to thrust harder, and on one thrust, his dick slid in between Frank's thighs.

Frank whimpered as Gerard's cock nudged his balls, squeezing his thighs tighter together. Gerard groaned, picking up the pace of his thrusting, creating more friction on both his and Frank's dicks. He was getting close, and he thought, judging by Frank's increased whimpering, that Frank was too.

On a particularly hard thrust, Gerard felt a little bit of resistance, and Frank was abruptly cumming all over their stomachs. Gerard had just a moment to realize that the resistance he had felt was his dick nudging Frank's hole before his own orgasm overtook him.

Gerard collapsed half on top of Frank, panting. When he got his breath back, Gerard half-heartedly used a corner of the sheet to wipe off both himself and a sleeping Frank before rolling them both out of the wet spot and falling asleep.

**********

When Frank woke up in the morning, he was alone in bed, and Gerard was nowhere in sight. So he took a moment to just lay in bed thinking about what had happened the night before.

Frank really didn't regret it at all, although he kinda wished he'd told Gerard that he had feelings for him first. Not that he'd really had a chance, with as fast as things had happened.

But that was no matter; he'd tell Gerard the next time he got a chance to. Frank got up, deciding he needed a shower after last night's activities.

Frank got in the shower, still contemplating what he and Gerard had done the night before. He never thought it would feel so good to have another man touch his dick or to touch a dick other than his own.

And when Gee's cock had brushed against his hole…he shuddered, feeling his dick harden at the memory. That had been incredibly wow. The more he thought about Gerard, the less likely it seemed that his erection would go away on its own.

So he ran his right hand down his chest, brushing over his nipple on the way down until he was grasping the base of his cock. He began to pump it slowly, bring his left hand up to tweak his nipples. He whimpered, imagining that it was Gerard once again licking them.

Frank began to stroke himself a little faster, moving his left hand down to his balls, cupping them gently in his palm while moving two fingers back a little further to stroke his perineum. He groaned loudly, jerking himself faster still before abruptly stilling his movements.

Frank stood thinking for a minute before glancing around the shower. He spied his half-full bottle of conditioner, deciding it would suit his purposes. He grabbed the bottle, squirting a small amount into his left palm, using it to coat the index and middle finger of his right hand.

Frank trailed his slicked up fingers down the crease of his ass, slowly rubbing them over his entrance, shivering at the feeling induced by his action. He carefully pushed just the tip of his middle finger inside himself, not quite sure whether he liked it or not. It was definitely strange.

He decided that he needed to go further, sliding his finger in slowly until it wouldn't go any further. It didn't really seem to be getting any better, but Frank knew there had to be a reason that some guys liked it.

So he started moving his finger around, twisting it as he pulled it out. He thrust it back in, deciding that maybe it wasn't so bad. He continued to do this for a little while longer before pressing his index finger next to his middle finger at his asshole and starting to slide it in.

The second one made it burn, and Frank's erection began to wilt. He knew he could stop now if he really wanted; he probably wouldn't even need to jack off. But Frank was still curious, so he began spreading his fingers apart inside himself, wincing as his muscle was stretched.

After a little bit of stretching, it started to feel better, and Frank started twisting his fingers again. A second later, he was forced to scrabble at the wall with his left hand to keep himself from falling when his knees almost buckled. He moaned so loudly that he was glad no one else was around to hear him. Whatever he had just touched made his erection spring back up in full force.

After regaining his balance, Frank moved his left hand to his erection stroking as fast as he could while poking at that wonderful place inside of himself. Abruptly his mind gave him a visual of what it might be like if it were Gerard's cock inside him instead of just his own fingers. With that, he came, moaning Gerard's name and spraying his spunk all over the shower wall.

Frank stood still for a minute, catching his breath and slowly pulling his fingers out. He felt kind of empty with them gone, but figured that that probably came with the territory. He finished up his shower, getting dressed when he was done and heading off to find Gerard and the others.

Frank found them having breakfast in Mikey's room. Normally, well, normally since they'd begun dating anyway, he would have plopped himself down on or next to Gerard. This time, however, he couldn't since Gerard was huddled in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest and Mikey sitting next to him.

Frank shrugged, sitting on the bed with Ray instead.

"Morning, Gee." Frank said, grinning at Gerard.

"Morning." Gerard mumbled back, giving him a half-smile that looked like it took a lot of effort.

That was when Frank started to get worried.

***

For the next few days, Gerard rather successfully managed to avoid Frank. It wasn't that he exactly wanted to, but he just felt so guilty about having taken advantage of Frank.

The whole time they were fake dating, Gerard had been pushing boundaries. Frank hadn't really called him on it, but Gerard knew what he had been doing. And then they had slept together.

He really _had_ just been trying to get Mikey out of the room, but once he had kissed Frank, it seemed like he lost complete control of himself. And he really didn't want Frank to be mad at him, but he couldn't seem to find a good way to apologize.

So he just avoided Frank as best he could.

***

It had been four days since they'd slept together, and Frank was going nuts. Gerard had been practically impossible to catch up to, and Frank could never manage to get him alone. He was almost sure that Gerard wasn't into him (why else would Gerard be avoiding him?), but he had to know for sure.

They couldn't keep being awkward around each other, if only for the sake of the band, and Frank knew that the only way that would happen was if they talked and got things straightened out.

So that night, after they'd finished playing a show he barely paid attention to, Frank got changed as quickly as he could, wanting to catch Gerard before he had a chance to slip out with the others.

He waited near the bus, but out of sight so he could see when everyone got back. Mikey and Ray got back within a few minutes, and Bob came out about five minutes later. They all got on the bus and re-emerged about fifteen minutes later.

Just then, Gerard came hurrying up to them. Frank finally moved from his hiding place, approaching them just as they were about to leave.

"Hey, Frank." Mikey said. "We thought you were already settled in for the night. Did you wanna come with us?"

"Nah, thanks Mikey. Gee and I need to talk. Right, hun?" He looked pointedly at Gerard.

Gerard just looked flustered, like he wanted to try to get out of it but didn't know how.

"Sure." He said, forcing a smile. "We'll see you guys later."

"You guys sure? You'll be missing a great time." Ray said.

"Yeah, have fun." Frank grabbed Gerard's arm, dragging him onto the bus.

After they got on though, neither of them was really sure what to say, so they just stood there, occasionally glancing at each other. Frank finally broke the silence.

"Gee, why have you been avoiding me?"

Gerard looked uncomfortable at that.

"I haven't been avoiding you…I've just been…well yeah, I guess I've been avoiding you. I just didn't know what to say after that night." He looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah…I didn't really either, but we _do_ need to talk about it."

Gerard forced a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. Get past the awkwardness and tell the guys we broke up. Although really, the awkwardness will probably help convince them we broke up."

Gerard was rambling a mile a minute and didn't seem like he'd be stopping soon, so Frank interrupted him.

"Gee, I don't want to break up." he said quietly.

Not so quietly that Gerard didn't hear though, because he stopped talking and stared at Frank with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" he finally managed.

"I don't wanna break up. I don't regret sleeping with you; I wanted to very much. I like dating you, and I want to be your boyfriend for real." Frank went bright red and looked away from Gerard, unable to meet his eyes after that.

Gerard shuffled closer to Frank, using one hand to turn Frank's head so they were looking at each other once again.

"Really?" He looked so hopeful that Frank couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." he said softly, putting a hand on the back of Gerard's neck, pulling him forward for a kiss.

Just then, Mikey walked in, and Frank and Gerard broke their kiss.

"Everything cool, Gee?" Mikey asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Gerard shot him a million watt grin.

Frank gave Gerard a questioning stare.

"Well, I kinda told Mikey that we'd been having some problems." Gerard replied to Frank's unasked question.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't give me any details. I'm glad you guys got it worked out." Mikey added.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine now that we're dating." Gerard said absently, busy staring at Frank.

Mikey frowned slightly. "Now that you're dating?"

Gerard froze. "Um, well…" he looked at Frank for help. "I've got nothing."

"Uh, we haven't really been dating." Frank blurted out awkwardly.

"It sure looks like you have." Mikey said after a moment.

"That's because we were pretending."

"Why in God's name would you pretend to date?"

"You remember that night you stayed back to talk with me about Frank and I?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you just kind of assumed that we were having sex, and I didn't disabuse you of the notion because I didn't want to tell you what we were doing."

"And that would be?"

"Frankwasteachingmehowtoknit." Gerard spit out quickly.

Mikey just stared at him for a minute, puzzling out what Gerard said. Then he was clutching his sides, doubled over in laughter.

"You…guys…knit?!" he managed in between bouts of laughter.

Frank and Gerard just stood there looking faintly embarrassed.

"It's not that funny." Frank muttered.

"Yes it is." Mikey said, still smiling. "Wait 'til I tell Ray and Bob!"

"No! Mikey come on, you can't."

"Yeah, they'll never let us live it down."

"I don't know, guys." Mikey said teasingly. "The potential for amusement just seems too good to pass up."

"Well…" Gerard grinned, getting a mischievous glint in his eye. "We could always teach you how to knit."


End file.
